


【光切】Pluto （4）

by LYJH



Category: One Driection
Genre: M/M, 光切 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYJH/pseuds/LYJH





	【光切】Pluto （4）

“元老院的老家伙们，操控人心的手腕倒是一流。”  
领主将读完的信扔进壁炉，羊皮纸化作灰烬。  
“就连我源氏的人去了那里，也会变成耽于享乐的废物。”  
五百年前，血族的王在阳光下浬灭，随后，失去了王的压制，各氏族纷争不断。  
旧王已逝，新王未至，元老院按惯例代行王的职权，在各氏族间调解制衡，而乱局依旧，究竟是无能还是刻意为之，各方心知肚明。

源氏与文氏的敌对，大抵开始于旧王逝去前，两族领地接壤，便矛盾不绝。  
两年前，源氏再次与文氏开战，文氏年轻的领主，被源赖光一刀刺穿心脏。  
血族的力量与血统息息相关，而自然繁育的纯血血族数量稀少，每一个都不能随意死去。元老院多次来信，催促源赖光给出交代。  
源赖光自知元老院对他有所不满，当年扶植他做源氏的新领主，不过是看他父母已逝，好做一个傀儡，没想到新领主比上一任更难操控。

浅池的水冰冷，鬼切踩进去，不由打个冷战，他慢慢靠着池沿坐下，掬水清洗身上湿黏。  
下身红肿着，触碰，便是难以言喻的疼，他咬牙分开穴口，清洗里面的白浊。血族生育率极低，领主毫不在意地灌了他一肚子，冰凉浊液被体温暖煨热，从外翻的穴口中流出来，滴答进水里。  
他默默擦拭身体，套上粗麻的罩衣，扶着墙摸进房间。黎明降至，木门尖利的吱呀声吵不醒满屋沉睡的人，幻梦不能弥补身体失去的血液，只能抚慰他们的心灵。  
鬼切在自己的床铺上躺下，腰背和四肢仍旧酸痛，他裹着破旧的毯子，在一片黑暗中睁大眼睛，眼眶干涩，没有泪水可流。  
绝望在心底发芽，枝叶悄悄蔓延。  
这几个月时光，漫长得像一辈子。

 

“我想活下去。”  
“这里的每一个人都不想死，都想活下去。”  
那女人说完翻了个身，留给鬼切一个背影。

“你叫什么名字。”  
血族领主捣弄着穴腔，牙齿轻轻咬着鬼切耳尖。  
“...鬼，鬼切。”  
他听见自己的回答，夹着哭音，疼痛和酸胀自下体蔓延，沉重地压在身上，他没有力气。

想活下去，想离开这里。  
那女人的床铺空空荡荡，鬼切在垫子下找到了她藏起的伤药和绷带。  
每一个人都想要活下去，却最终没能活下去。

灯烛摇曳火光，水晶折射暖黄，领主在山茶厅举行小宴，招待自元老院回归氏族的长辈。  
人类被锁链穿成一串，都是被挑选出的年轻血奴，由粗壮的人类奴仆领着，摇摇晃晃走上楼，空气逐渐清新，风从小窗吹入，带来新雪的冷意。  
鬼切缩缩肩膀，灯光晃着眼睛，他不知道会被带去哪里，不知道还要被血族安排什么样的命运。  
宴席正刚开始不久，到了上主菜的时候，血奴被打理过一个个送上来，站在那里供主宾挑选。  
“请。”领主对着客人说。  
那位长辈起身，从一排血奴前走过，敏锐的嗅觉告诉他哪个最为可口，他在鬼切面前停下，嗅了嗅这少年的脖颈，转头对主位的领主笑道：“多谢款待，我今天的主菜，便就是他了。”

鬼切不记得自己怎么离开的那间宴厅，领主摆手，他在其他血奴怜悯或麻木的眼神中被拖出房门，火炉旁，粗壮的奴仆按着他，他被掀开衣服，烙铁落在腰窝上，模糊的伤口，是龙胆的印痕。  
那是源氏的家纹，代表所有权。  
他被放回自己床榻，等仆役走远了，便忍着腰背的疼痛，找出那女人藏的东西，将绷带一点点缠在腰腹。  
他满面苍白，咬着下唇不发出声音，颤抖着给绑带打结，他想活下去，他要活下去。  
可这样活着，真的是太难过了。


End file.
